Burning
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: He was on fire, burning from the inside-out. Transcendence AU.


**This is part of the ****Transcendence AU on tumblr. Though you don't have to know about the AU to understand this (well, I don't think you do...) I do highly recommend it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravity Falls. Neither do I own the idea. Only the execution.**

~WKLVLVDOLQHEUHDNWKLVLVDOLQHEUHDNWKLVLVDOL~

He was pulling. Pulling, pushing and burning.

Burning so brightly; blue flames licking, tasting, enjoying his immortal soul.

He also heard sharp screams mixed with insane laughter.

The laughter echoed inside him, mixing and harmonizing perfectly with his shrill screams.

And he was still burning.

If he could have heard over his own agony, over the laughter, the tears, the screams, and cackle of fire, he would have heard someone screaming for him. Shouting desperately at the top of their lungs.

If he could have felt anything besides his very essence tearing and burning, he would've felt the familiar grip of hands around his shoulders, gripping him as hard as they could to try and put him back together.

But he felt nothing from the outside. Heard nothing from the outside. All he felt was in his mind- no, his very soul. All he could feel was the flux of pushing, pulling, and burning.

Burning bright. Burning out.

Then, he saw.

He was a spark. Blue flames that did what he bid. He was a wildfire; uncontrollably powerful. He was candlelight. Soothing, calm. He was the flames licking the sides of bricks in a fireplace, sharing warmth with those around him. He was fire. Crackling, laughing, sobbing, furious fire that left nothing unmarked.

He was change. In constant flux between the lines of reality and dreams. Expectations and decisions.

What was he? What was anyone? What was anything?

Questions filled his mind, fast and furious. Yet, as fast as the questions came, there always seemed to be an answer. An answer so obvious, he couldn't believe he hadn't understood.

The questions and answers came faster.

He burned ever brighter.

The screams got ever louder.

The pushing and pulling came harder.

And then, laughter. Laughter so familiar it hurt and then it stopped and then everything hurt.

Hurt so horribly.

He wasn't burning bright, but fast. Too fast. He was going to supernova. His body- vessel- meat sack couldn't handle the flames. The knowledge. Reality itself, in his veins.

He let himself push harder. Pull harder. The motions within his very soul.

There was screaming again. But not like before. There was no insanity to it anymore. It was shrill. Childlike. Sharp.

Agony in it's purest, most vocal form.

He then realized that it was him that was screaming. Him that those sounds came from.

And he was still burning.

He didn't know when the feelings of pushing and pulling stopped. Didn't know when the questions died into a slow trickle then faded away, lost into the void, along with answers so obvious it hurt.

The hurt was gone to. Nothing but raw, frigid numbness danced over his skin.

His heart beat in his ears. A steady thump-thump. A steady spark.

The universe flowed through his veins, thick and black filled with so much nothing, yet still empty with everything that could be thought of, dreamed of, wondered of.

The choices, options, possibilities were endless.

He was no longer burning.

He was the fire. Flames didn't burn themselves, after all.

He opened his eyes.

He was in a cave. No, not a cave. He was underground. Earth surrounded him, yet wasn't oppressive in the slightest. He felt light, free.

Slowly, he sat up. The numbness was still there. He couldn't even feel the dank, dry air on his skin.

He let himself float to his feet. He couldn't feel the ground below.

He looked down.

And felt emotions and panic wash over him.

He was black. Black, for lack of a better word, because not even black described what color he was. His body was the void. The area just beyond the edges of the multiverse...

Multiverse? Multiple universes? Since when...?

His questions were lost as he continued to gaze down at himself. Golden lines traced brick-like patterns into his...skin...?

He knew what happened. How could he not? He knew...  
But refused to acknowledge it. He definitely didn't understand what happened. What he knew. He didn't know.

He didn't know he was a demon. Didn't know anything about that. Nope, nothing.

He knew nothing at all.

Well, not nothing.

But he did know that he was Dipper Pines. Brother of Mabel.

Twelve years old.

Human. Completely and utterly human.

Not a demon.

Not a monster.

~ZKDWBRXWKRXJKWLWZDVDVHFUHWFRGHRUVRPHWKLQJ~

**Writing this, I kinda want to write my own multi-chapter fic with this AU**

**However, I'm busy with another fanfic, school, and I do have a social life which means I don't have that much time to write. However, hopefully, I'll be able to write a multi-chapter fic. Most likely not soon, but eventually.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
